


When I saw you in that dress

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS AU August, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Crossdressing, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Daisy and Trip need Fitz to tag someone they are investigating... while wearing one of Daisy's dresses. Fitz is not amused.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson/Antoine Triplett
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14
Collections: AOS AU August 2020, Florchis does AU August





	When I saw you in that dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuziuchna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuziuchna/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Detectives AU" for @aosficnet2 AU August.

“I am not going out in this.”

Daisy turns around and can’t help letting out a laugh that she manages to turn into a grunt. Trip, always much more composed than her, has better luck and only smiles instead.

“Why not, Fitz? You look radiant!”

It couldn’t be less true. For starters, he looks miserable and uncomfortable. The dress itself doesn’t exactly look terrible on his body, but he… exudes so much negativity and moves so awkwardly that the complete picture is a mess. Trip is complimenting it with a perfect poker face, though, and that makes Daisy reconsider every compliment he has ever given her.

“Radiant or not, one of us needs to flag that guy, and he has already met me, so it can’t be me.”

“Okay, but why does it have to be me, again?” Fitz is looking at his reflection in the mirror and pouting. That in combination with his clean shave face makes him look younger and softer. Daisy would feel like squeezing him if he weren’t being so insufferable. “But Trip is our field guy! I am only supposed to be the gadget guy!”

“You hate to be called the gadget guy,” Trip remarks, and he has that gift of saying something that on someone else’s voice would sound harsh in a caring tone. Daisy hates and loves him for it.

Fitz furrows his brow, clearly upset by the reminder, and turns to Daisy for a reply.

“I mean this in the kindest possible way because being a woman is not an insult, but your… body type fits better inside my clothes. Trip has-”

“Too many muscles?” Fitz finishes for her. He looks down at his own biceps and sighs, changing tactics quickly when he realizes he is fighting a battle that has already been lost. “And what? Women can’t have muscles? Way to set feminism back half a  _ millennia,  _ Daisy!”

Daisy snorts at the hyperbole. “Women can and have muscles.” She flexes for his benefit. Trip whistles at her and Fitz licks his lips unconsciously. She will have to remind him to not do that much once she applies his make-up, even though she is going to use the waterproof one. “But believe me, they draw attention, and that is exactly what we are trying to avoid there! Mark is a macho man: he won’t be as easily swayed by a woman that looks like she can hold her own.” 

Once the charm of her biceps runs off, Fitz looks like he wants to start protesting again, but luckily Trip jumps in her aid. He grabs Fitz’s right hand and pulls him into a dance position, his right hand splayed wide on Fitz’s back. Fitz’s breath hitches and Daisy can not blame him: she has been in that same position herself and it is pretty intoxicating.

“We have full faith in you, Fitz,” he says while he makes both of them sway to imaginary music. “I know you will be great and we will crack this case in the blink of an eye.”

“Mmm… okay.” He doesn’t sound sure, but that is part of Trip’s charm: he doesn’t sell you something that is untrue, but he makes you believe in what he believes. And Daisy knows Trip believes in both of them so much that is not even funny.

Daisy takes advantage of the beast being soothed down to slip beside Fitz and add herself to the impromptu dance session with Fitz in one of her dresses. She mimics Fitz’s position, with her left hand on Trip’s elbow and her right covering their interlaced fingers.

“Wait till I put you in eyeliner and you won’t have to worry about anything else because your eyes are all everyone will be focusing on,” she whispers hotly in his ear and Fitz shivers and Trip laughs, and maybe they can take twenty minutes for themselves before this case begins. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the "Crossdressing" square in my [Marvel Polyship Bingo Card.](https://florchis.tumblr.com/post/189650837251/currently-taking-prompts-for-this-just-remember)  
> *  
> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
